The Party That Started It All
by Oakly12Oakly12
Summary: Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, oldrivalshipping! Those are gonna be in here     I don't know if I want to continue this... but review if I should & If something was completely wrong and not understandable! I wanna be a writer so, your reviews are helpful :


Ages For Characters:

Misty: 20 Ash: 19 Dawn: 17 Paul: 18 May: 18 Drew: 18 Gary: 19 Blue: 19

Chapter is Rated: PG

The Party That Started It All

Chapter 1

It had been years after Misty and Ash went their separate ways. Nine to be exact. Now, Misty is twenty and also the permanent and ultimate gym leader of the Cerulean Gym. Today, Misty was rushing to Pallet Town because she heard from her sister Daisy, who heard from Tracy who heard from Professor Oak that Ash was coming back from his journey. Misty left Daisy in charge of the gym so that she could greet Ash.

I wonder if he still remembers me, Misty thought as she ran, heading to Pallet Town. What if he forgot all about me? What if he DOES remember me and asks me to leave? Oh my God, I don't know what I'd do if he did that! I haven't stopped thinking of him ever since our goodbye…

Misty kept on running and thinking about the possibilities that would happen after they've been reunited. Long ago, after they had said their goodbyes for their reasons, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She could not wait for Ash to see her now. She wasn't the girl he used to know. Sure, she still had her cranky and moody attitude, but she had changed physically. Her short hair that used to be help up in a ponytail was now long and cascaded in elegant, orangey-red waves. She had well developed hips and just by looking at her, you could tell the difference about her being more feminine than she used to be. I hope he likes what he sees, Misty thought, smiling. She continued to run toward Pallet.

Misty finally had arrived to Pallet Town. First she went to the Pokemon Center for a quick drink and rest, and then she began to run again to get to Ash's house. As quickly as she had left was as quickly as she arrived. She was in front of Ash's front door. Okay, I can do this. Even though it's been WAY too long after we last saw each other, I should still be able to ring the doorbell! Several minutes passed, and Misty was just standing there in front of Ash's front door, waiting for someone or something to ring the doorbell by some miracle. Oh, just do it. If he doesn't want me here, then I'll just leave. Misty took a deep breath, and just as she was about to ring the doorbell, the front door opened, hitting her face-first. "Ouch!" Misty cried, as she stumbled down onto the floor, covering her aching nose. She wiped her nose against her sleeve and took a look at it. There was a clear red spot of her own blood.  
>"Oh my gosh, did I do that?" asked the a deep voice that had caused the nosebleed in the first place.<br>Misty was so furious. Here she was, dressed in her long sleeved white shirt that exposed just her left shoulder and dark blue tight skinny jeans just for Ash's eyes to see, and she got blood on it. "Yes, you DID do that! Ugh! I can't believe this! Expect a check from the dry cleaners, you-" Misty then looked at the man's face in recognition. Soft, brown youthful eyes...black messed up hair…those cute Z's on his face…same handsome smile… Misty gasped. "Ash? Is that you?" she said in bewilderment.  
>The young man, no older than nineteen, looked confused. Then his face slowly started to light up. "Misty! It's been so long!" He extended his hand toward her. "Let me help you up. Sorry about your nose," he smiled sheepishly. "Next time I'll try to be more careful when opening the door."<br>Misty slapped his hand out of the way. How dare he ruin her outfit? She wore this just for his eyes only, and then he goes and ruins it? "I can get up by myself, thank you very much." Misty put her hands on both sides of her body on the floor, and pulled her self up. She then faced Ash and said, "You think this is funny, don't you?"  
>Ash just laughed. "Actually, I do. I've missed our constant fights." He put one of his hands into his pocket and then took out an old tissue. "I kept this from yesterday's breakfast. You never know when you might need a tissue."<br>She snatched the tissue out of his hand and dabbed at her nose. Misty didn't know whether to be happy to know that he'd actually missed and thought of her, or if she should slap his arm for even answering her question. Instead, she just glared at him. "My shirt is ruined all because of you and you're laughing?"  
>Ash ran his hands through his hair and thought, Same old Misty. No man could ever get bored with her…she's really the best…FRIEND! Best friend...<br>"You gonna just stand there or are you going to let me in?" said Misty, crossing her arms.  
>"Are you going to stop bossing me around?" Ash teased.<br>"Just let me in. I'm exhausted." Misty pouted.  
>"I would love to let you in so we could chat, but Professor Oak is making a party to my return at his Lab. My mom and everyone else is over there and I'm late already. We can both go together to the Lab."<br>"Together? In front of everybody?" Misty was trying to hide her blush and smile. She liked that idea.  
>"Yeah but don't worry, it's not like a 'bring a date' type of thing, so no one will think we're a couple or anything," Ash said quickly.<br>"Good, because we wouldn't want anyone to think we're supposedly together or anything." Misty laughed slowly.  
>"All right," he linked arms with Misty. "Best friend, to the Lab we go!" Then he ran with her next to him. As they headed to the Lab, they laughed and chatted about some things that had happened when they split their separate ways long ago.<p>

They finally arrived to the Lab. Misty's nose had stopped bleeding by then. They went inside, and inside the Lab were balloon decorations lining the walls all over the inside. Also there were a lot of tables decorated with pokeball-print table cloth that covered the whole table. Each table had four plates for each person and a napkin that covered a spoon, knife, and fork.  
>"Wow," Ash and Misty both gasped.<br>"It's quite a party," commented Misty. "It's also all for you. That's weird."  
>"Ha-ha, it's weird that you agreed to come to the party with me without having to complain about it. Seems like you got just what you wanted, since I can't think of any other reason for you to come all the way here from Cerulean City to Pallet." Ash smiled. "You must've missed me."<br>Misty gasped and blushed scarlet. "No I didn't, I just wanted to come see how… Gary was! You know, because he has become a pokemon scientist type of thing."  
>"Sure, that's why you came. And maybe you thought Gary was at my house and we were having a play date, right?" Ash smiled and winked at her. It was so fun to get Misty all riled up.<br>"Ash, don't start with me. We're here to have a good time so don't get me mad." Misty threatened.  
>"Okay, okay. I promise I'll stop…for now, that is. Listen, Professor Oak told me to meet him outside, behind the Lab. It's where everyone else is." Ash grabbed Misty's hand and began to walk toward the Lab's back door that led outside.<br>"Wait, who's 'everyone else'?" Misty said, confused. She could not enjoy the warmth of Ash's hand against hers if there were probably other girls just waiting for him to arrive. They're just his friends. He couldn't have just gotten a girlfriend and not tell me. He didn't say anything about a girlfriend on the way here so I bet they're just his friends.  
>As Ash made his way from the party guests who were welcoming him from his big journey, he finally got to the back door, went through it, and ran as he pulled Misty to the back of the Lab. When he got there, everyone was sitting and talking to each other. When a blue haired girl noticed Ash, she hushed everybody and pointed at where Misty and Ash were standing. Everyone then started clapping and cheering.<br>"Ash, you made it…finally." Professor Oak laughed.  
>"Yeah, about time. I was just sidetracked by this lovely girl right beside me," Ash said, lifting his hand that was holding Misty's hand as well and cocked his head in her direction.<br>"Hey, don't blame this on me. You're the one who made my nose bleed!" She contradicted.  
>"I did do that and I apologized! Anyway, thanks everyone for the awesome party!" Ash said.<br>"Your welcome, Ashy-boy." Gary said as he got up from his seat and walked over to Ash.  
>Ash sighed and then rolled his eyes. He told himself not to let Gary get on his nerves and that he was mature enough to not fight with Gary…but it was annoying how Gary said 'Ashy-boy'. "Hello Gary. Nice to see you," Ash studied Gary's attire. He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue, baggy jeans.<br>"Nice to see you too, Ashy-boy." Gary smiled wickedly, waiting for Ash's reaction.  
>Ash could not help but blurt out, "Stop CALLING me 'Ashy-boy'! Would you like it if I called you 'Gary-licious'?" Ash didn't know how he thought of that name, but the way it sounded made him want to laugh.<br>"What the hell? No!" Gary said, disgusted. "That's not a name to call Gary Oak! I prefer the 'most awesome person'. So good, so true."  
>"You love yourself a lot, Gary." Ash inhaled a breath and then exhaled slowly to sooth himself. "A little more than necessary. I bet there isn't even one girl you like because of how much you love yourself." Ash snickered.<br>Gary blushed scarlet and turned away from Ash and said, "That isn't true! I don't JUST love myself…" Gary began to think of Blue. Ash just rolled his eyes. He then turned his attention to Misty and said, "Let me introduce you to everyone."  
>Misty wasn't listening to him because she was lost in her thoughts. While Gary and Ash were fighting like kids, she zoned out and was thinking about the blue haired girl. I wonder how close she is with Ash? Misty wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. "Oh you guys are done fighting? Uh...sure, Ash. I'll get to know the gang." Misty replied.<br>"The girl with the blue hair is Dawn. You haven't met her. She was on my journey when I entered the Sinnoh League." Ash explained.  
>"Hey!" Dawn said as she got up and extended out her hand.<br>"Nice to meet you." Misty grabbed and shook it.  
>"Right back at you! That's Paul," Dawn pointed at Paul who was sitting in the seat next to hers. "He was Ash's rival during his journey for the Sinnoh League." Then Dawn leaned in and whispered, "He's a bit annoying, rude, and quiet. But at the same time, totally hot."<br>Misty laughed. "Good to know!" Misty breathed a sigh of relief. Dawn was just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.  
>"I may be quiet, but I definitely ain't deaf." Paul said calmly. Dawn's face turned red.<br>"By hot I meant TEMPERATURE hot! You know, because it's all…hot outside and stuff!" Dawn said quickly. She began to fan herself with her hand. "Wow, make it BLAZING hot!" Dawn laughed nervously.  
>So Dawn likes Paul. Misty thought.<br>"Misty! I've missed you soo much!" said May, who ran up to Misty and gave her a big bear hug.  
>"May, I've missed you too!" Misty returned her the hug. "So, how are your contests?"<br>"Great! Me and Drew are training together almost everyday! So, how are your days at the gym?" May asked, smiling.  
>"Same old, same old. Challengers come and go. Before I ran here, I told Daisy to take care of the gym for me. I want to stay here for a while to make up for lost time!" Misty replied.<br>"May, aren't you going to introduce me?" Drew asked, walking toward May and then wrapping an arm around her waist.  
>"Oh yeah. Misty, this is Drew, my boyfriend!" May said, kissing Drew's cheek.<br>"Oh, so your Drew. May told me a LOT about you. Almost as if she was addicted to you!" Misty said, smiling at them.  
>May blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say it EXACTLY like that…"<br>"It's okay, May. I love you way more," Drew said, planting a kiss on May's lips. May kissed him back.  
>They really are in love...I'd give for Ash and me to be doing the same thing as them. Misty thought, sighing. "So Ash, where were you before you came back home?"<br>Ash was busy arguing with Gary. Beside Gary was a girl with brown hair slightly darker than Gary's. She was wearing a blue shirt and a red skirt. She looked bored, as she watched Ash and Gary argue.  
>"Maybe I don't want to shut up, Ashy-boy. Maybe I want to yell to the world about that one time when we were kids I made you eat sand!" Gary exclaimed.<br>"By 'made' me eat sand, you mean shoving it into my mouth yelling 'EAT IT"! Gary, you're so immature. I thought we stopped fighting a long time ago but YOU just want to always stay a child. You're so STUPID!" Ash said, glaring at Gary.  
>"It's not my fault you like an older girl who doesn't like you back," Gary laughed. "That makes you seem very young and childish, if I do say so myself."<br>Ash started to get angry. "At least I don't have a crush on my rival!" Ash said, pleased with his comeback.  
>Gary closed his mouth shut quickly and blushed. Then he opened his mouth again and said lamely, "I do not!"<br>The brunette next to Gary blushed even redder. It looked like she was debating with herself whether to leave her seat and sit somewhere else, or sit their and pretend she didn't hear what Ash had just said. Misty walked past Gary and Ash and sat on the empty seat next to the brunette.  
>"Hey, my name's Misty. What's yours?" Misty asked.<br>The brunette looked at her and answered, "Blue's the name!" She smiled sweetly.  
>"So, are you the rival Ash was talking about?" Misty said, winking at Blue.<br>Blue blushed a deep scarlet. She started blubbering, "I-I don't know. He has another rival. Her name is Yellow. He might like her, but he also has another rival and he's a guy called Red. I don't really think Gary is gay, so that's out of the question but he might like Yellow! But Yellow might like Red and Red might like her back so I really don't know exactly who he's talking about! Besides, Gary is SO annoying and can be such a pain. This one time, we were battling and when I beat him, he started to complain that I cheated! But I didn't! He can be such a-" Before Blue could say anything else, Misty had covered her mouth, preventing her from speaking anymore.  
>"Wow, that was…insane." Misty said, laughing. "So, you DO like him?"<br>"No! I'm telling you, all he does is tease me. He's such a jerk. If there were any other seats left, I'd leave this spot and sit in it! It's his fault that we were late. Well, the second to be late without including you and Ash. He wanted to be 'fashionably late' for today, but I think it's because he lost his pokeballs. He can't go anywhere without them! I swear, if he doesn't have his pokemon with him, it's the end of the world! At the same time, I don't blame him, they are so cu-" Blue was cut off.  
>"Okay, okay! You don't like him!" Misty said with a giggle. "You sure talk a lot when it comes to Gary."<br>"Trust me, there are many things about Gary that you don't understand. He is so-"  
>"So annoying. I know." Misty said. Then, with a sigh, she said, "So is Ash. Well, most of the time. Anyway, what else are we supposed to do right now? Just eat? Is that all we're gonna do in this party?"<br>"Oh, no way! This party isn't THAT short, we're gonna first go swimming and then we eat at a restaurant after we've had our fun. After that, we have a relaxing, romantic and warm campfire where we share our stories. Any kind of stories. Then after all the fun is over, we go to bed. I don't know where, though." Blue said. "Fun, right?"  
>"Wow, you all know what you're doing. Excellent planning." Misty complimented. Especially the campfire part.<br>"Thanks, but it mostly was Gary and Professor Oak's idea. I just helped with the places to go." Blue said, brushing off the compliment.  
>"It's still awesome! So, I guess we should eat fast so that once we're done, I can go shopping for a swim suit! I totally forgot mine…I wasn't expecting this." Misty said.<br>"Then let's hurry!" Blue said. "Gary, set your butt down and eat your food!"  
>"Don't rush me, woman." Gary said, turning his attention to Blue. "I shall eat when I want to eat."<br>"You shall eat when I tell you to eat." Blue countered.  
>"No, you're not the boss!" Gary complained.<br>"Ugh, you're so annoying." Blue said, sighing.  
>Ash was enjoying this. "Aww, two love birds fighting. That's sweet." Ash started to laugh.<br>Blue and Gary blushed. When Gary saw Blue blushing, he blushed even redder. "I don't like her. Not even close to like!" he retorted.  
>"If I wanted to like a guy, I'd choose someone who was handsome, sweet and treated me with respect." Blue said simply.<br>Gary looked at her in surprise. "Are you saying I don't treat you with respect? Blue, I respect you all the time! Also I'm sweet! I'm also handsome…right?"  
>"Gary, what I'm saying is that YOU need to stop loving yourself and let someone else love you back. As in, someone else that isn't YOU!" Blue explained.<br>"So, what you're really saying is that I am not loved at a level that not even I should not love myself?" Gary grumbled.  
>"Well, no, but if that's what you want, then okay!" Blue said.<br>"Are you guys always like this?" Misty asked.  
>"Like what?" Blue and Gary asked at the same time.<br>"Whoa, that was weird." Ash said.  
>"Anyway, are you guys always fighting?" Misty asked again.<br>"Well, it's not my fault Gary is messed up." Blue said.  
>"I'm messed up? You're the one that's messed up!" Gary retorted.<br>"You always think of yourself as some IT guy! Sorry, Gary, but all you are is just one big fat jerk!" Blue snapped.  
>"Thanks for the compliment. That means I'm doing my job." Gary winked at her.<br>"UGH! You are so annoying!" Blue grunted and turned away from him.  
>"OKAY GUYS! Enough fighting!" May said, breaking up her make out session with Drew.<br>"Aw May, do you have to fix everything?" Drew said, snaking his hands around her hips, pulling her closer again, wanting to continue what they were doing earlier.  
>"Drew, we're done making out," May said giggling. "It's time to give our attention to our friends."<br>"The hell with friends!" Drew exclaimed. Then he saw everyone but May's eyes on him. "Uh, sorry guys. You know I said that with love."  
>"Good to know how much you love us, Drew." Dawn said.<br>"He's a good friend." Paul said, crossing his arms. "Are the lovey-dovey couple done fighting?"  
>"Who us?" Gary and Blue said together. They looked at each other, and then looked away, rolling their eyes.<br>"Gary, for one, is annoying. He's so conceded. All he does is go like 'Do my pokemon look good?' or 'How is my hair? Does it look to gay or does it say that I don't care how my hair turns out, but I still look sexy?'. Seriously, it gets annoying." Blue rolled her eyes.  
>"BLUE! I don't do that!" Gary exclaimed, laughing nervously. "Guys, I don't know where she got the information from. I think she's stalking someone else and saying it's me."<br>"Oh, I stalk? Says the guy who once appeared in my closet, saying he was just making sure all my clothes were in the right places!" Blue exclaimed.  
>"I honestly was checking if everything was in the right place. Maybe someone stole something…you never know!" Gary replied simply.<br>Ash was getting tired of all the complaining and arguing. It was his party, and he wanted it to be great and fun, not with fights involved. "Just confess your feelings or else I will!"  
>Gary immediately turned his attention back to Ash. "Confess to Misty? You'd do that just for us? Aw, thanks buddy!" Gary said sarcastically.<br>"What? No!" Ash refused to give in and blush. He was stronger than that. "Gary, shut up!"  
>"Okay, okay. Guys, let's just eat in peace." Professor Oak said, breaking the fight. "After we eat, we're going to the beach to swim. It's a long ride, so you'll have plenty of time to digest. We're all going to sleep in a hotel because it's going to be very late outside and I don't want any drug dealers randomly coming at us with their drunk friends and customers."<br>"Ew, drugs." Dawn said. "That's not exactly how I want to spend my night."  
>"How would you like to spend your night?" Paul interjected. "With your dolls?"<br>"No, I don't have any to begin with!" Dawn snapped at him. "You can be so mean sometimes, Paul."  
>"Whatever," Paul said. She's cute when she's mad.<br>"So everyone, enjoy the food!" Professor Oak said. With that, everyone began to eat.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
